Constellations
by Teasing.Georgia
Summary: At 19 years old Emma Swan is one of the most successful actresses of her generation. She has friends she loves and a life people dream about, but the scars left by a less than glossy childhood remain - so when British actor, Killian Jones erupts into her life on NYE she is completely unprepared for all of the ways in which her life is about to change. R&R please xo


_A_ _uthors Note - hello so I've had this idea knocking around for a while and it just fits captain swan perfectly so i figured why not? It's M pretty_ _much from the word go for language and a great big load of smut so if that's not your thing then back away now loves as this is not the story for you. My idea is that it will spread across about 24 chapters - two for each month of the year and then maybe an epilogue with the potential for sequels too. I have the majority of this story mapped out and will be hopefully updating every Sunday and Wednesday if life goes to plan and shall try and give you any warnings of possible delays in updates._

 _As usual I do not own anything that you recognise_

 _Please feel free to leave a cheeky little review, always much appreciated xo_

* * *

 **January 1994, London, England**

A young girl of about nineteen stood, leaning languidly against the cool metal railings of a balcony gazing out over the twinkling lights of London City at night. She adorned a long translucent black slip dress and was mid drag on a cigarette when a tale man with a mop of unruly dark hair and a spattering of scruff littering his sharp jaw line walked out and came to a standstill besides her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette packet, selecting one he placed it carefully between his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply before turning to the girl besides him.

"Emma Swan, isn't it?" He asks casually, his thick British accent less evident than it would have been in any other setting. The girl turned to him, surprised at his address of her. She smiled, pushing off of the railing and folded her arms, fixing him with a smile sweeter than her body language currently dictated she felt.

"Yes." She paused, looking at him with a curious tilt of her head, noting curiously that his eyes were pretty much the exact shade of the ocean, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are?" She said. It wasn't exactly true – she recognised him, just couldn't place why.

The man before her didn't look remotely concerned by this. He grinned at her then, holding out one strong hand in greeting which she accepted, noting with surprise just how well her small, soft hand fitted in his.

"Killian Jones." Emma raised her eyebrows at his introduction, and even more so when he lifted his hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss then before letting her hand fall from his and back to her side. She tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that ran through her. He noted her change in demeanour with a satisfied smirk,

"I take it you have heard of me then, love."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She challenged,

"Perhaps I would, Miss Swan, perhaps I would." He shrugged, and she couldn't help but roll her brows as she took him in, he was as handsome as they said, all dark hair, piecing blue eyes and sex on legs attitude and now that she looked at him she cursed herself for not recognising her sooner. He was one of her bestfriends co-stars, after all. He tilted his head to the sky, looking up at the stars. She watched him for a second more, before turning back to gaze out at the city, leaning against the railing once more.

"It really is a shame that you can't see the stars in the city." Killian said, not taking his eyes from the stars,

"Oh, but you can! Just look – it's beautiful!" She pointed up to some faint stars in the sky and he chuckled,

"Those aren't stars, Emma Swan. Not really, not the sort you get out at sea."

Emma was quiet for a long moment, by this point they were stood considerably closer together and she snuck a glance at him, but his face was still tilted towards the sky.

"You sail?" She asks quietly, unsure why that knowledge surprises her so much

"Aye, love. Own a ship and all." He responded, smiling as he wrapped his lips around the word ship – if she shivered at that it was due to the chill English air, nothing else.

"You do have an element of pirate about you, I s'pose." She said nonchalantly, and he laughed easily in response. Turning to smile warmly at her, his eyes twinkling in the light.

"And what of you, Miss Swan? Is there pirate in you?" they were practically occupying the same space by then and Emma was astounded at how charged the air between them was but mostly because of the fact that she had no desire – not one – to run away from it. From him.

"Depends upon your definition," she flirted back with ease, a wicked, teasing smile of her own gracing her lips as he smirked at her. She almost thought that he was going to kiss her before he turned his head back to the sky and she had to mentally surprise the slight feeling of disappointment that stirred within her, scolding for letting the alcohol she'd consumed affect her such.

"Tell me about the ocean. Doesn't it terrify you? They say we know more about space than we do the sea. All that unknown must be terrifying." She was rambling but that was the alcohol talking as well so she didn't pay much attention. He smiled, looking at her as she continued to stare at the sky, only turning when she felt his gaze on her,

"I have loved the stars too fondly to ever be afraid of the dark." He responded, pausing as their eyes locked, "All you have to do is have faith in the elements, faith in your ship and in the stars and then it becomes the most calming thing in the world." There was a wistfulness in his eyes as he told her, as though he longed to show her just what he meant and was just so excited by it all that she couldn't help but smile.

"Pirate." She chuckled and he smirked in response,

"I prefer dashing rapscallion."

They stared at each other and the energy between them was almost tangible. There was something that could only be described as pure longing in his cerulean eyes – something far deeper than pure lust. They were interrupted when a tall dark haired girl stumbled out onto the balcony, a fair and handsome guy trailing behind her as well as a slightly shorter man with a camera in hand.

"Em! I found the photographer!" The brunette was clearly drunk and the bloke had clearly been chasing her all night,

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, breaking the eye contact with Killian and pushing off of the railings,

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Robin exclaimed, "Killian Jones, it's been too long?" He asked as the men embraced, slapping each other on the back.

"Robin Locksley how the devil are you?"

Their reunion was interrupted as a cearly smashed Regina threw her arms around Emma and Robin, and encouraged Killian towards them greeting him with an excited exclamation of "Killy!" much to his irritation; he hesitated for a second before encircling Emma's waist with his hand and posing for the camera. The photographer snapped a few pictures before another group on the balcony grabbed his attention. Regina turned to Emma, smiling wickedly,

"I see you met Killian," She asked, Killian blushed slightly and ran his hands through his already messy hair,

"I suppose I did," She said simply, trying to ignore the smug look on her bestfriends face - Regina had been attempting to introduce the pair since she'd starting working with Killian two years previously yet they'd somehow always missed each other.

"Well, Killian, I'm stealing my bestfriend away to dance now, but I'm sure she'd _love_ for you to join." And with that, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her back inside. Emma shot one last apologetic glance over her shoulder at him.

Robin turned to Killian,

"I could use a drink,"

* * *

Emma and Regina were dancing to some generic dance track on the edge of the makeshift dance floor in director Archie Hopper's living room as Robin and Killian watched the pair from where they stood by the bar, Robin nursing a scotch while Killian sipped at his rum. He smiled and shook his head as he caught Emma's eye from the dance floor and she threw a wink his way. Robin, having observed the interaction and a few earlier turned to Killian,

"So, how'd you know Emma then?" he asked, sipping at his drink, casually

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate." He said calmly. Robin raised his eyebrow at this,

"Come on, Regina's been trying to introduce you to the lot of us for years, won't shut up about how perfect she reckons you and Emma are for each other." He chuckled, and now it was Killian's turn to raise an eyebrow. Not that it came as much of a surprise - Regina Mills was not exactly subtle and she had been trying to cajole Killian into meeting her bestfriend for years.

"Won't she now." Killian asked, his eyes glimmering, Robin opened his mouth to respond but just at that moment Emma ran over and grabbed Killian by the hand,

"I think it's time that Mr Jones over here shows us all what his dancing is like, huh? Come on Captain." She said, throwing him a positively deviant look as she dragged him towards the dance floor.

Once deep within the throng of heaving bodies, Emma leant up and wrapped her arms about the tall man and it was only then that he noticed just how well she fit against him. His hands settled on her small hips, tugging her closer to him almost possessively and she couldn't help but smile,

"You're bloody brilliant, Swan" he whispered into her hair as they moved, grinding in time to the beat. And they were just so close, her hands straying to play with the tendrils of hair at the base of his neck as his hands moved across her body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. And then they were kissing, teeth knocking together and tongues battling for dominance. They broke apart at the cat call from Regina, Emma resting her forehead against his as they grinned at each other. It was insane, Emma knew, but she had never felt such a strong desire to know another person in her life.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She breathed, her voice low and sultry, he nodded, leaning down to capture her lips once more in a sweet but impassioned kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door.

They stumbled out of the door hurriedly, passing various 'big names' in the performance world on their way without really noticing, all Emma could focus on was how right her hand felt in his as he tugged her through the crowds. She was struck by the harsh chill of British winter time the minute they stepped out of the townhouse and without a word Killian had shrugged off his jacket and was placing it around her shoulders. She stopped for a second, looking up at him in awe before grinning and reaching up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. She pulled away then and slipped her hand back into his as she hailed a taxi on the busy London street.

Neither of them noticed the paparazzi camped on the other side of the street.

The taxi ride back to Killian's London residence was charged with sexual tension, the pair sat close together in a comfortable silence in the back of the taxi, hands still interlocked as they kept stealing quick glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The cab pulled to a stop outside a beautiful townhouse in South Kensington and Killian handed the bloke driving the taxi a handful of bills before climbing out after Emma, their hands instantly reaching for each other as he led her up to the buildings door.

The minute the door shut behind them Killian had her pressed against the wall in the hall, hands at her hip as his lips positively devoured hers. She snaked her arms about his neck, tangling them in his dark and unruly hair, desperate to bring him as close as humanly possible. Their teeth clashed more than once as they explored each others mouths, Killian's hands leaving trails of fire as he ran them over her figure before settling at Emma's thighs and without warning hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his hips instantly. Even then he didn't break their heated kiss. She moaned, head falling back as his lips left hers in favour of trailing an alternate of kisses and nips down her neck before stopping to suck on her pulse point at the exact time he rolled his hips against hers, his evident arousal hitting her core. She gasped, pulling his lips back to hers and mumbling the word "bedroom" breathily against his lips as her hands went to the buttons on his shirt.

Quite how they made it to his bedroom, Emma will never be entirely sure, but by the time he unceremoniously tossed her into the centre his bed she was left wear nothing but the skimpy thong she'd have on under her dress and he too was down to just his underwear. He crawls over her, kissing her passionately before starting another trail down her neck and to her chest, pressing hot open mouthed kissed all over her body - worshipping every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth and hands alike as they danced dangerously close to where she needed him most and when his mouth finally closed around once of her taut nipples just as hip fingers finally found their way under her panties and to her soaking core she couldn't contain the cry of pleasure as he worked her body, fingers and mouth moving in tandem as he added a second finger and switched to pay her other straining pink bud some attention. Her back arched and she saw stars as her first orgasm of the night surged over her, her hands finding their way to his hair and pulling his mouth to hers as he worked her through the aftershocks of her climax. She was panting heavily as he reached for the draw by his bed and pulled out a shiny silver foil, ripping it open with his teeth before shedding his underwear and she moaned in a way that should have embarrassed her but strangely didn't as his erect member sprang into view. He was large, possibly the biggest she'd ever had, and she couldn't help but lick her lips, leaning up on her elbows to better take in what could only be described as the glorious man before her. Condom in place and both completely divested of underwear, he crawled over her again, settling himself between her thighs and she purred, arching against him, desperate to feel some kind of friction,

"Are you sure?" He asked breathily, eyes locked and a look of such tenderness their that her heart sang. She leant up and softly pressed her lips to his, in a kiss far more intimate and caring that one shared between strangers -

"Twas no where to go but everywhere, so just keep rolling under the stars," She said, voice just as thin and it was all the confirmation he needed as he lined himself up at her dripping entrance and slowly began to enter her.

"God you're bloody beautiful, Emma Swan, anybody ever tell you that?" He asked once fully seated within her and she moaned in response, cheeks flushed as she rocked her hips against his, begging him to move -

"Come on Captain, let's see if you can really make me see stars."

And, oh did he move.


End file.
